Many refrigerator doors are equipped with torsional springs to ensure automatic closing of the refrigerator door to keep the cold air in the case. While the torsional spring closure mechanism provides a reliable mechanism to close the door, the impact of the door against the frame often over compresses the magnetic gasket, resulting in cracking of the flexible vinyl, which can shorten the life of the gasket and other portions of the door. Additionally, repeated impacts can shorten the life of various other related components of the door and frame, such as the corner joints of the door, light fixtures mounted to the frame, and other electrical equipment mounted in the door or frame, etc. Reducing the magnitude of this impact, while still providing reliable door closing, is desirable.